Christmas is Celebrated in Many Different Ways
by Kellyl4259
Summary: Mario goes out and discovers many things. Some of which he already knew and just learned. Merry Christmas everyone!


**How are you guys doing? I hope you guys are fine. Christmas is coming up and I wanted to do something. Yes, I am in the Christmas spirit. I hope you guys are. I don't own anyone or anything.**

Chapter 1: A Wonderful Christmas

Mario stood in one of the stores in the mall looking up and down the selves looking for some gifts. He had already bought gifts for his parents' Daisy, Toadworth, and all his other friends. The only people he didn't shop for was Luigi and his beloved fiance Peach. Right now he was in the hobby department of the mall looking for something for his brother. He wanted to save the best for last. That would be the best thing to do.

Mario walked up to a shelf and gazed at it up and down. His brother liked to do many things. Luigi liked to cook, build things, snowboard, and ice skate. Then Mario walked out of that department to look at something else. Luigi loved sports, but Mario wanted to get Luigi something that was from the heart. Luigi was a sweet guy that deserved that.

Mario moved his hand through his hair, getting very frustrated. Why couldn't things be simpler? Mario then looked up and spotted something above him. It was some sports gear. Luigi said that he needed a new snowboard. Also he could use the gloves and goggles. And what made it better is that it came with a jacket. Mario loved this. Mario reached up and grabbed a set in the color green quickly before anyone else could come get it.

Mario ran to the cash register and purchased the Christmas present and since he didn't have a minute to waste Mario asked for the present to be rapped.

The next thing Mario had to do was shop for his fiance. Hm, fiance. Mario loved that word. It made him tingle inside. Mario walked into the store next door and saw a lot of girls walking around. EVERYTHING in there was really girly. Bras, Panties, Make-up you name it. Mario heavily sighed and rolled his eyes. He was kind of embarrassed to be in there at the moment. Mario thought, he wanted to get Peach something she would love. Mario wanted to get her some lingerie but he didn't want her to think that he was some sick pervert that just wanted to get her 90% naked. Mario would like to see that but didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want to **(****Don't have sex til' your married kids)**.

Mario looked up and down and all around, but he still didn't find anything good. Mario liked the make-up things for Peach. Mario grabbed a big case of make-up and same sweet perfume that smelt like flowers. It was a beautiful fragrance. Mario grabbed it and walked up to the cashier and purchased the gifts. Mario was finally done with his Christmas shopping.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing Daisy?" Peach asked as she was in front of Peach's long mirror. Daisy put on a Christmas hat and on the end she string on a mistletoe. Daisy turned around and struck a pose for her friend.<p>

" I'm putting this over me so if Luigi comes close he will have to kiss me," Daisy explained.

" Do you know how desperate you sound?" Peach asked while standing up.

" I'm desperate for Weegee love," Daisy replied. Peach laughed softly and walked over to Daisy. They then heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," Peach called. Luigi slowly stepped in the Peach's bedroom slowly. Luigi froze when he saw Daisy.

" Hey, Luigi!" Daisy remarked while skipping up to Luigi. She leaned forward so their chests' were touching. " Oh look at that." Daisy said while pointing up. " Its a mistletoe, I guess we have to kiss now," Daisy then grabbed Luigi by his collar and shoved him against the door and kiss him.

Peach cleared her throat to stop them from kissing but Daisy and Luigi ignored it.

" Princess! Princess! Prin-," Toadsworth was continuously called Peach when we stopped and saw Daisy kissing Luigi. "MASTER LUIGI, HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE AND INVADE PRINCESS DAISY!"

" If it isn't obvious enough im the one invading space," Daisy explained while backing away from Luigi.

" AND PRINCESS DAISY-," Toadsworth began.

" Blah Blah, yeah i know your going to ground me or whatever and then your going to tell my parents'. Haven't we done this before?" Daisy interpreted.

Toadsworth stomped over to Luigi and pulled him down by his ear and walking him out the door. "Master Luigi, you will began the first part of your punishment by writing an 1,000 word essay about the history off the Mushroom Kingdom."

Daisy took the mistletoe off of her hat and throw it on the ground. " Your bad luck," Daisy stated while stomping on it.

* * *

><p>Mario walked through the Mushroom Kingdom with his presents in his hand. He then passed by an alley and saw a man and a little boy.<p>

" Excuse me sir," The man said to Mario well holding out his hand. Mario thought the man was going to ask for money. Mario was a nice person inside and out but he didn't want to give any money to the man because he assumed that he would by some beer or other bad things with the money.

" Yes?" Mario answered while stopping.

" Do you know what time it is?" the man questioned.

Mario took a look at his watch, " A quarter to seven,' Mario answered. The man nodded and sat back down. Mario walked back to the Mushroom castle but continued to think about that man and the little boy. Mario knew times were tough and he was lucky enough to have enough money to support himself. Also the fact that his fiance was the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

The next day Mario came back around that way 'cause he just wanted to get out. Mario went into a jewelry store and saw a beautiful watch. It was silver all over. Mario knew a person that could use that watch.

Mario walked out of the store and walked back over to the small alley. The man and the little boy was still there. Mario reached into his shopping bag and picked up the watch. Mario extended his hand with the watch in it.

" Here, you could use this," Mario replied. The man grabbed the watch overjoyed.

"Thank you, your such a kind man. Your Master Mario right?" The man questioned.

" Yeah," Mario replied with a smile.

" Your a great man." The guy thanked. " Have a Merry Christmas."

" You too," Mario said with a smile on his face. Mario walked away happily feeling good about what happened. Many peoples random acts of kindness happen many times not just during Christmas. Sometimes the feeling of giving is way better the feeling of receiving.

**Merry Christmas everyone, I hope you guys are enjoying your holiday! I'm still in school though! I hate that.**


End file.
